


Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 5 - Why Are You Here?

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Bechloe Week 2019 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2019, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Set just before PP3. Beca comes home from work to find an unexpected guest.





	Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 5 - Why Are You Here?

Beca stepped out of the recording booth at BFD records. She'd been assigned this horribly annoying artist named Pimp-Lo, and he'd given the studio what Beca's boss described as a "turdburger" of a track to produce. It needed some backup, so she recorded herself singing, figuring she'd find a real singer later. She went back to her computer and mixed the new track with what she'd already produced. She listened to it, and she felt confident that she'd turned the rapper's "steaming pile of shit" into a track that she could actually envision hearing on the radio someday. She saved her work, sent it to her boss, and walked to the subway station, eager to get home. Pimp-Lo was scheduled to come in the next morning and listen to her track. Beca knew the guy could be stubborn and irritating, but she hoped he would be impressed with her efforts.

Beca rode the subway. She felt fortunate to get a seat that day. She would have appreciated if the person sitting next to her for most of the ride had bothered to shower recently, but it was hardly her worst subway ride.

Beca got off of the subway and made the short trek to the apartment building where she shared a small studio apartment with Chloe and Fat Amy. She walked into her apartment and was shocked to see Jesse, her ex-boyfriend, sitting in a chair at the tiny kitchen table.

"Hi, Beca! Be-caw!"

"Jesse, I always hated that nickname. Why are you here?"

"Amy let me in."

"Ames, what the fuck?" asked Beca, shooting her roommate a glare.

"He gave me that 'kicked puppy' look, and I couldn't say no."

Beca rolled her eyes and sat down on the other chair. She repeated her question. "Why are you here?"

"Beca, I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake. I flew back here from LA to tell you."

"Jesse-"

"No, seriously. I never should have given up so fast on us."

"Jesse, you know that wasn't working."

"It's my fault. I wasn't trying. I worked too much. I missed our Skype dates. I'm really sorry, and I want you back."

"What about your girlfriend? Umm...what the hell was her name? Samantha?"

"Amanda," said Jesse. "I broke up with her. I'm still in love with you, and it wasn't fair to her. So I left. She has the apartment and the cat."

Beca gave Jesse a funny look. "So, where are you staying?

Jesse gave her a hopeful look. "Here, I hope?"

"No way," said Beca. "Look around. There's no room for you."

Jesse looked around the tiny apartment. "So, who sleeps there?" He pointed to the bed.

"I do," said Fat Amy.

"And you sleep on the foldout bed?" asked Jesse.

"Yes."

"I can share that with you."

Fat Amy answered before Beca could speak. "Then where would Chloe sleep?"

Jesse looked confused. "Chloe?"

"Jesse, I told you Chloe lives here too."

"I thought that was temporary."

"Jesse, she has lived here with Fat Amy and me the whole time."

"How did I not know that?"

"Maybe because you get defensive every time I mention Chloe."

"That's because I know you have a toner for her."

"Oh god, that's not a thing," said Beca.

Before Jesse could say anything else, Chloe walked in."Hey guys!"

Beca saw Chloe look at her and Jesse. "Hey, Chloe," said Beca.

"Hi," said Jesse in a sharp tone.

"Hey, Jesse," said Chloe. "Why are you here?" Chloe sat down on the foldout bed.

"I came to apologize to Beca and try to win her back."

"But, seeing as he's only just now realizing that you live here and we share a bed, I guess he's rethinking that decision," said Beca.

"Don't put words in my mouth," said Jesse.

"Well?" asked Beca.

"Okay, yeah, Beca's right. I was hoping to win her back. I guess I should go."

"Maybe Amelia will take you back," said Beca.

"Amanda," said Jesse. "And I don't know. I think I burned that bridge."

"Just talk to her," said Beca. "But, if you don't mind, not here." She gestured toward the door.

"Right," said Jesse. "I'm sorry. Can we keep in touch and try to be friends?"

"I don't know," said Beca. "There is one thing about me that you haven't figured out."

"What's that?" asked Jesse.

Chloe got up from the bed, walked to Beca, straddled her lap, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Oh," said Jesse. After a few beats, he asked, "How long?"

"It's been a while," said Fat Amy when it became apparent that Beca and Chloe weren't coming up for air long enough to answer. "Shortstack didn't cheat on you if that's what you're asking."

"Right," said Jesse. "I'm out of here. Have a nice life, Beca."

"He's gone," said Fat Amy. "You two can stop kissing now. You really got him."

Beca made shooing motions to Amy.

"Oh my god! You _are_ together!"

Chloe broke the kiss long enough to say "Yeah" before crashing her lips back on to Beca's.

When it was clear Fat Amy wasn't going anywhere, Beca broke the kiss again and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm just happy you two are finally getting it on," said Amy.

"Not in front of you," said Beca. "Out!"

"It's my place too," said Fat Amy.

"You don't pay the rent, and you kicked both of us out countless times when you and Bumper wanted to do it," said Beca.

"And there was the time they started before kicking us out," said Chloe.

"I thought I'd bleached that part of my brain, but I apparently didn't," said Beca, wincing.

"Okay, okay," said Amy. "I'll go do my Fat Amy Winehouse show."

Amy left the apartment with a bag of supplies for her show.

"Now, where were we?" asked Beca. Chloe answered with another deep kiss.


End file.
